Aunt Sofia
by Marymel
Summary: Sofia spends time with little Greta and their CSI family.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I loved Sofia on the show. Since she practically watched Greg and Morgan grow up, and I've written a few stories with her and Jackson, I thought it would be cool for a story with Sofia and Greta. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Sofia Curtis never saw herself as a family person. But she knew Jim Brass was a wonderful father figure to Warrick Brown's son Eli. And she adored both of them and Morgan and Greg's children. So, on a warm day, when Jim, Morgan and Greg invited her on a picnic with them and the kids, she happily agreed.

Jackson and Eli rushed up to hug her the moment they saw her. "Aunt Sofia!" they shouted.

"Hey!" Sofia said as she hugged both boys. "You guys get bigger every time I see you."

"Come on!" Jackson said as he pulled her to their picnic table.

"Yeah!" Eli added. "My mom made her key lime pie!"

Sofia laughed softly as she greeted everyone. She smiled when she saw Greg and Morgan's daughter Greta sitting on Morgan's lap. "She's really grown!"

"Look," Morgan said to her daughter. "That's your Aunt Sofia."

Greta smiled shyly as Sofia tugged her sunglasses off and put them on top of her head. "Hi, sweetie," Sofia said. "You look like your mommy."

Greta shook her head. "Mama look like me!" she said.

Sofia smiled warmly. She'd watched Morgan grow up until the young woman moved away with her mother and stepfather to California. And she watched Greg go from novice CSI to assistant supervisor of the Grave shift.

Greta held out the little doll she was playing with. "Dis Dolly!" she said. "She hab chokate!"

"She has chocolate?" Sofia asked.

"Uh-huh," Greta said. "An' dada make exta pancake for Dolly!"

"He did?" Sofia asked. Greta nodded and smiled. Sofia smiled at the sweet girl. "Well, it sounds like you have a great dad."

"Yeah!" Greta said. "Him ober dere!" Greta pointed to Greg helping Jim and Tina set the food on the table.

Greg smiled and hugged his old friend. "Hi, Sofia."

"Good to see you," Sofia said with a warm smile. She smiled at his and Morgan's children. "They've grown!"

"I know," Greg said with a thoughtful smile.

Sofia sat down across from Morgan and Greta, and smiled as Greta sang a little song to her doll.

"Does Dolly like your song?" Morgan asked her daughter.

"Uh-huh," Greta said.

"You have a very pretty doll," Sofia said with a warm smile.

"Her like chokate," Greta said. "But me hab more so she not get tummy ache."

"Oh," Sofia said softly. "That's a good idea." She smiled at Morgan and her daughter. "So how's everything at the lab?"

"Really good," Morgan said. "I kind of like being married to the assistant grave shift director." She winked and smiled at her old friend.

Sofia smiled thoughtfully, remembering how she joined Grissom's team years before as a CSI. She remembered how Greg was just starting out in the field. She always knew he'd be a great CSI, and now he was the assistant supervisor on Grave. "That's really great," Sofia said.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "You know...I almost didn't come to Vegas. But now..." Morgan smiled at her sweet daughter singing a little song to her doll.

"You made the right decision," Sofia said with a warm smile.

Morgan looked up and saw Greg and Jackson talking with Eli and Jim about baseball. "I sure did," Morgan said with a loving smile.

Sofia smiled, knowing Morgan, Greg and everyone at the lab had come so far. They really were a family.

Morgan smiled at Sofia watching her and her daughter. She smiled at Greta. "You know...your Aunt Sofia first met me when I was just a bit bigger than you."

Greta looked at her mother in surprise. "No, mama. You no little like me!"

Morgan and Sofia shared a laugh. "Oh, yes," Sofia said. "When I first met your mom, she was just a little bit bigger than you."

"No way!" Greta said.

"Yes way," Morgan said with a laugh.

"And you look just like her," Sofia told Greta.

The sweet little girl smiled. "Mama, you big now!"

Morgan smiled and kissed Greta's forehead. "Yeah. And you're a big girl, too."

"Yeah!" Greta smiled at Sofia. "Dis morning, me go potty!"

Sofia smiled at the sweet toddler. "You did?"

"Uh-huh," Greta said. "Me go potty, an' mama say 'good dob'!"

Morgan blushed as Sofia laughed softly. "Well, it sounds like you are a big girl," Sofia told Greta.

"Just don't grow up too fast," Morgan said softly. "You or your brother." She smiled as she watched Jackson and Greg talk to Eli and Grissom.

Sofia couldn't help but smile at Morgan with her daughter. Seeing her all grown up and a good CSI in her own right made Sofia happy.

Greta looked at Sofia. "Um...do you like chokate milk?"

"I do," Sofia said. "And if I remember correctly, so does your brother."

"Uh-huh," Greta said with a nod.

"Mama, can you get me some water please?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," Morgan said. She smiled at Sofia. "Can I get you one?"

"I'm good."

"Can you watch her for a minute?" Morgan asked.

"Um...sure." Sofia smiled at the sweet girl. "Wanna sit with me for a bit?"

"Okay!"

Morgan kissed Greta's head and walked over to Jackson and Greg.

Sofia smiled at the sweet toddler. "So, how's your brother?"

"Baba good," Greta said as she tended to her doll. "Him give me dolly!"

"Oh, I see," Sofia said with a smile.

"An' baba help me daw picture for mama!"

"I remember your brother likes to draw pictures. Do you like to draw?"

"Yes!" Greta said. "Me an baba color picture for dada too!"

Sofia smiled warmly. "Well, he sounds like a very good brother."

"Me love baba!" Greta said. She smiled at the deputy chief. "Do you daw pictures too?"

"I did when I was little," Sofia said. "You and your brother will have to draw me a picture sometime."

Greta smiled. "Okay!"

Jackson came over and sat by Greta. Sofia couldn't help but smile at the siblings. "Jackson, your sister tells me she likes to draw."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a soft laugh. "She colored a picture for dad, and almost got blue crayon on the table."

"Me like blue," Greta said as she took a drink from her sippy cup.

"I'll bet," Sofia said with a smile.

Morgan and Greg smiled as their children chatted away with Sofia. "Yeah," Greg said as he sat down by Greta. "She thought daddy needed a blue puppy on his birthday card."

Sofia laughed softly. "You have a wonderful family," she told Greg. She was truly proud of how far he'd come since she first met him.

Greg smiled. "Thanks."

"Aunt Sofia!" Eli called. "Do you want to come play football with us?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

Eli ran over and took Sofia's hand. "You can be on my team!"

Sofia smiled at the children she adored. Even if she never thought of having a family of her own, she really loved her CSI family and their children. "I'd love to."

"Yay!" Eli and Jackson said.

Greta jumped down from her seat. "Me play too!"

"Come on," Jackson said. He took Greta's hand and led her to the field.

Sofia smiled as she watched the children and their parents. She truly loved her extended family, and it was a wonderful afternoon.

 **The End**


End file.
